


Art for 'we'll just pick a star and aim for it'

by kath_ballantyne



Series: Out Of Time And Into The Future [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Captain America: Man Out of Time, FIx It, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Permanent Injury, Rescue Missions, Time Travel, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door isn’t closed forever, the president had told him. The past will always exist. But Steve himself is a liability. He knows too much about the future, and even if he could stop Bucky from jumping on that plane, he could change the world irrevocably.</p><p>Rather than looking back, Steve needs to look forward. He’s trying, he really is.</p><p>Fortunately, some of his new comrades have a plan to travel through time, cheat death, and neatly avoid breaking reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'we'll just pick a star and aim for it'

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a fix it fic for the end of Man Out Of Time by Waid/Molina Steve can’t go back but they never found Bucky’s body, what if he came forward??
> 
> If you haven’t read Man Out of Time this fic will still pretty much make sense but you really should read it, it’s great, sad but awesome.
> 
> As always it was wonderful working with my girl and I’m sad that my health got in the way of making more art for this. The first 4 panels were drawn way before the story was actually written and we weren’t sure if this was actually going to happen but it did and I love the result.
> 
> Sorry these aren't very big. I spent the past day trying to get them uploaded at the proper size but our connection just isn't fast enough.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 panel are almost a direct copy of the actual comic with a couple of changes and Tony’s stealth suit thrown in there so I’ve credited Molina too and Reed’s lab is pretty similar to the one used in the comic so I’ve credited there too. I changed the panel displays and a few things to fit and added in Tony and Bucky but I thought it was too close not to credit. I followed [Dan Slott’s directions on crediting](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sndj92)
> 
> Art on Tumblr <http://kath-ballantyne-art.tumblr.com/post/131914768412/art-for-well-just-pick-a-star-and-aim-for-it-by>


End file.
